Final Justice
by Kaelynn Mckay
Summary: What might have happened in the end confrontation between Aslan and the White Witch.


**A/N: Yikes! I almost forgot to do this. :P Anyways, here's my new story. I know it's not all that great, but I hope someone enjoys it. ;)**

**And a GIANT thank you to the amazing writer Tonzura123 who beta-ed this for me! :D**

**God bless, and *hopefully* enjoy! ;D**

* * *

A tall, pale woman lay on the ground, silently staring up into the golden eyes that looked down to meet her gaze. They belonged to the creature that stood over her- a large lion whose face seemed to instill both wonder and fear in the woman. As their eyes locked, a silent conversation seemed to commence between them.

_They stood in the middle of a vast forest. Long, wispy grass grew over the rich dirt that made up the ground and tall trees stood all around, their large leaves filtering the sun and giving the light a warm, green tint. The most noticeable feature was the many small pools of water that lay everywhere as far as the eye could see. Yet no other life was to be found except for the two figures: a woman and a lion._

_They remained still and silent, neither taking their eyes off of the other. One representing ultimate truth, and the other ultimate deceit._

_She spoke first, her eyes transparent with fear. "Well, Aslan, it seems you have found a way to escape death, have you not?"_

_He stared serenely back at her. "You are mistaken. I did not merely escape from death- I have overtaken and destroyed it."_

_He stepped forward and gazed intensely at her. She locked eyes with Him, wondering for a moment what His purpose was when it suddenly became clear to her: He was melting down the barriers of her body and looking directly into her soul, revealing it for all to see. She trembled as the golden light of His majesty shone on her and uncovered her true heart: a blackened tumor eating away at its own depravity._

_She hid her face from His light, trying in vain to rebuild the wall of lies that had a moment ago hidden her wickedness._

_"I see we have come to the end. The question is, whose end?" She whispered, and though she was more terrified than she had ever been in her feeble existence, she still foolishly dared to challenge the King in the presence of all His glory._

_Aslan's calm expression never faltered, "You have gone too far, Jadis of Charn. You have been tried for your crimes and justly sentenced. You shall no longer be a burden to any world but your own."_

_She halted and her barriers fell around her once more as she comprehended His meaning. "No..."_

_Aslan drew Himself to His full height and looked down at her. She shook in her fear, the evil in her quaking at the thought of going back to that place of suffering and death._

_"You shall die with Charn." Aslan declared, His word a final death sentence on the one who now stood hunched over, failing to hold to the power she previously had as the White Witch._

_Mouth agape with horror, she stumbled back and fell onto the ground, utterly exposed in her perversity. Aslan stepped toward her, His eyes shining with righteous anger as he held her down with His paw and gave a mighty roar. Jadis felt a sudden pain tear through her as she was ripped out of her body and thrown into the burning bowels of Charn._

_When she opened her eyes again, fire and heat surrounded her everywhere. There on the horizon she saw the reason for her world's destruction- its flaming sun drew closer than it ever had before, swallowing Charn into its tepid form._

_"NO!" She screamed in agony, as she was torn apart by the scorching pain. "NO!"_

_Then, as suddenly as she had been awakened, she finally knew no more._

Aslan stood over the White Witch's body. Her empty green eyes were open wide, showing the absence of the soul whose existence had been cut off by a death of fire, isolation, and, ultimately, despair.

The world had been cleansed now and any wickedness that would come later had been paid for by His sacrifice.

Aslan raised His golden eyes and met Peter's awed and unsure gaze. It was over.

It was finished.

* * *

**"For the wages of sin is death, but the gift of God is eternal life in Christ Jesus our Lord." Romans 6:23**

**If you feel like reviewing, then please do! :D It makes me so happy when I see another review in my mailbox. ;)  
**


End file.
